


Shattering

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, He's only refferenced, Pap isn't actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: A quick little fic based on absolutely no idea at all. Seriously. It's got a slightly coherent plot though, and some hopefully-well-written descriptions.Basically I just wanted to have an excuse to write about drunk skeletons.





	Shattering

He knew it wouldn't be long.

Sitting on the old wooden bar stool at Grillby's, drink in hand, Sans talked about this and that; Never really making much of a conversation. Easy-talking, chats about the weather and the price of Nice cream. Sans never liked serious talks. 

Grillby would make a remark now and then, asking about Papyrus. Sans always answered with the same thing "Pap's fine. Always is." Grillby never pressed or pried Sans for more information. That was one of their special, unspoken rules. Sans talked about what he wanted, and Grillby kept the ketchup and drinks fresh.

All the same, Sans (when drunk that is) opened up to the silent bartender on rare occasions. He usually started out with some outrageous joke, followed by a series of half-hearted follow-ups. Then slowly, but surely, Sans would begin to.....break down. He'd stop talking, turning his head away from Grillby. The white pupils in his eyes faded gradually. No sound, no movement. Just Sans, staring into the distance.

Usually when Sans was thoroughly intoxicated, it was very late into the night. Few patrons were even still in the bar. Sans never liked to make a scene either. On this particular night, Grillby's bar only had three patrons inside. Sans, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog.

Grillby casually polished a glass, then placed it on the shelf behind him. He heard a soft gasp, a rather familiar sound. He turned around, and saw Sans, arms crossed and head hanging down. Telltale sign, this. Grillby knew that next, Sans would cry. Softly, almost inaudibly.  
But not to a well-trained ear.

Grillby would go on, polishing glasses and pretending not to notice. At least until Sans wanted him to notice. That was their other unspoken rule, Grillby didn't pay any attention when Sans cried. Unless Sans wanted him to.

But inevitably, like clockwork almost, the water-works came. Grillby turned around to place another glass on the shelf. As he reached for a shot glass that he'd previously missed, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey, Grillbz?" Sans said. His speech was slurred, no doubt by the alcohol.   
"Yes Sans?" Grillby replied.  
"Can I ask you something?" The skeleton answered.  
Grillby nodded yes. Sans started to ask his question, but stopped midway.  
"What's wrong Sans?" Asked Grillby.

Silence. Sans couldn't compose himself long enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Grillby.......I-I wanna know somethin', how come you......you work so hard you know? And, it-it feels like nothin' changes you know? I mean, the world's so big......and we're nothin' compared to it....everything j-just goes on and on and-"

Here Sans stopped. Grillby put away the shot glass. He hesitated for just a second, knowing Sans's dislike for drawing too much attention to himself. But the kind bartender decided Sans's pride could take a minor hit. He walked out from behind the bar, and took an empty stool next to the drunk Skeleton.

Without saying a word, Grillby put his arm around Sans's shoulder. Then Sans unleashed. He buried his skull in the crook of his elbow, and sobbed. Grillby shushed him a couple times, trying to soothe him.

"It's alright Sans. Whatever you're going through, it's okay." To be honest, even when he was sober, Grillby found most of what Sans said to be confusing. To him, it seemed that Sans knew something he didn't.....Perhaps something no one in the Underground knew. Of course, it could all be part of Sans's act. Who knew? Unfortunately, not Grillby. Not this time.

He could read Sans like an open book. All it took was being observant. He knew when Sans would break.....What he didn't know, was how to help.


End file.
